In Which Carlos Defends Those He Loves (And Receives A Special Reward)
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: The one where both Maleficent and Carlos are Witches, with Maleficent is a Wicked Witch (*duh*), and they have a magick face-off during Maleficent's party crashing at Ben's coronation.


Disclaimer:

I make no such claims of ownership of Disney Channel's Descendants, it's characters or plot. I will claim to own this story though no such funds are made or earned from this. I got this idea when watching Evanora and Glinda battle in Oz: The Great and Powerful. In this version, however, Maleficent replaces Evanora as the Wicked Witch, and Carlos replaces Glinda. Furthermore, this is a pairing between Carlos and Ben meaning it's an M/M slash and has an explicitly mature scene (*COUGH* SEX SCENE *COUGH*) between two men towards the end; if this displeases you, please leave with no flaming. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

In Oz: the Great and Powerful, female casters are called Witches while male casters are called Wizards, similar to the Harry Potter series.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this, maybe at first they were only doing an act to get the wand from the Fairy Godmother, but when Mal, Evie, and Jay all agreed that, as no one would expect it, Carlos would be the one to get Ben to fall for him via love potion, things began to change. It first started with the little things: getting over his fears of anything dog, Jay now trying to earn his trinkets instead of stealing, Evie beginning to come out of her shell, Mal using her magick for others simply because they asked, etc, before they realized, they were free from their parents … they didn't have to please them or follow in their footsteps. Then Carlos simply _**had**_ to actually fall in love … _**with**_ Ben no less. Carlos and Ben had shared their first true kiss (the other times had been when Ben had still been under the love potion's influence so they didn't count) whilst in the carriage heading to the castle; he was even going to tell Ben after his coronation and hoped he could be forgiven and that his feelings would be recuperated. Then that bitch Maleficent had to crash the party, he loved Mal, he really did, but her mother was a witch bitch.

* * *

The whole crowd, save five, were helpless as they watched, unable to move, as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood alone in confrontation against the Wicked Witch Maleficent.

"Be good little kiddies and gimme that wand," Maleficent says as the emerald* on her staff began to glow menacingly.

"Sorry mother but … … … NO!"

"Give it to me … … … now."

"No."

"GIVE ME THE WAND!"

"NO!"

With a flash of light Maleficent thrusts her staff forward, and Mal, Evie, and Jay jump in front of Carlos to take the brunt of the hex to protect the one they saw as the most important of their quadruple, the one they needed to cherish and protect most of all, and collapsing to the ground, too weak to even crawl into a sitting position. Carlos looks on in shock and fear as the Wicked Witch turns her cold gaze at him.

"Now Carlos deary, give me the wand or I'm going to get mad and I'll have to take something you love." Carlos couldn't help but look at Ben, of course, it didn't go unnoticed and the self-proclaimed 'Mistress of all Evil✲' smirks in sadistic glee. "So you love your little prince charming, mmh? Well, I suppose we'll need to … dispose of him if I don't get that wand now."

Maleficent's comment is what draws Carlos to take action as his fear soon turns to rage. If one looked closely at Carlos' right hand, the would have noticed a band of silver circling his ring finger with a small oval, smooth-cut, blue, moonstone* snuggled in its frame resting upon the silver, completing the ring. Normally a ring wouldn't be important but, as Carlos began to call upon the power in his blood, the diamond began to glow similar to Maleficent's emerald. With a roaring cry (oh look, another thing Ben and Carlos have in common) Carlos thrusts his own hand forth and, with a swatting motion, a blast of solid air rushes from his outstretched hand and stuck the Witch, caught off guard that this whelp would dare attack her, and sent her flying back onto the raised platform.

"You little brat," Maleficent states as he rises to her feet, only to jump out of the way as the son of Cruella flung what appeared to be a ball of mist. It struck the ground where she had been standing before clearing with sharp crackles revealing a small, solid sheet of ice where the orb had landed.

"Leave Maleficent. I want you to leave and leave us alone."

"Fine," said Witch sighs in defeat and turning around. "I'll go." But as she begins to walk, she suddenly whirls and a flaming, green ball strikes Carlos in the chest lifting the boy off his feet and hurling him through the air to land with a thump and grunt several feet away. Maleficent's clothing begins to thrash and twirl in an invisible wind as her bodice lifts into the air.

"What's the matter Carlos," she asks, smirking down at Carlos as the boy glares back. "Can't take the heights?"

"I don't see why everyone assumes I'm scared of heights. I'm not, but it puts on a good show." The wind swarms to Carlos as he too lifts of the ground, free from gravity's heavy burden. (Get it? Heavy? Hee Hee Haa … … … ha … … … hee? *Sigh* Never mind.)

No sooner had he lifted into the air, Maleficent sent a torrent of green fire and Carlos found he only had a single second to react as fog welled in his palms and was sent hurdling and clashing with the flames, a bright neon, lime green light flaring where the two elements met in the center of the two battling Witches (or Wizard in Carlos' case). With each passing second, Maleficent was growing more and more infuriatingly annoyed but it soon changed into a smirk as she lifted her emerald tipped staff toward the heavens and a compressed (think of a blowtorch) jet of fire shot up and sliced through the roof sending a great chunk of stone plummeting to crush the son of Cruella. It _would_ have killed the boy had he not first saw it and quickly spun out of the way, but by moving, his concentration was broken and Maleficent, with nothing blocking her way, was able to swarm Carlos and wrap a hand around his throat and began to squeeze. Carlos could feel his lungs start screaming for air so he quickly clung to the first thing he could to steady himself before jerking his hand up to send a more powerful wave of foggy/ice magick towards Maleficent's face though Maleficent easily avoided it by sending fire magick of her own. The two elements: ice and fire, clash once more only with the close proximity between their casters causes a swift build up of energy that lashes out in a concussive wave of air that booms like thunder and has the two shooting away from the other.

Carlos can briefly hear his name being called before pain flares across his back as he slams into a pillar before tumbling into a heap on the floor which he finds completely unfair when he sees that Maleficent, of _course_ , has managed to land safely on her feet before straightening and stalks toward her prey. Now why wouldn't Carlos simply defend himself upon this sight? Well … Carlos was still disoriented from the force of slamming into a pillar and falling to the stone floor, and his magick was currently being used to mend and heal: mend broken bones and fractures, forcing out any foreign materials such as stone, bone, dust, and others from his skin before repairing the ripped and shredded skin, soothing bruises and having them fade from existence, and healing the remaining scrapes and cuts leaving behind tender, yet unblemished skin. By the time this was done and all aches and wounds had been removed, Maleficent had already raised the hand currently free from grasping her staff but before Carlos could call upon his magick to defend himself, everyone saw as the Wicked Witch's hand began to shake and shiver as she looked confused at it. Then her eyes widened in horror as her strength fled and she crumpled onto all fours as her staff clanged to the floor as the glistening gold, crumbled and fell into dust leaving a heavily rusted and decrepit rod of metal with … no tip.

"What have you done," whisper-cried Maleficent.

Carlos looked at her in confusion before his gaze was drawn to his fist as he felt something move within it. As his hand opened, several pieces of rusted metal fell to the floor as the emerald in his palm seemed to "die" as the green of the gem faded leaving behind a dull, blackened orb that soon cracked and slowly shattered like it was made of glass and realization swept across the young Wizard's face. Maleficent let loose a shocked cry as she tried to crawl away and Carlos held his hand open as the wand flew into it so as to keep it from her clutches. Everyone watched in bated breath as shiver after shiver racked Maleficent's body as she changed before them. The beautiful gown she always wore no longer glittered as said glitters fell away, the purple turned darker and darker becoming black, and the soft fabric now looked old, worn, and was in tatters. Her hair, which she had styled in two horns soon unfurled to collapse in thick curtains around her face before large clumps fell out in random locations revealing the scalp once hidden beneath as what remained lost its luster and became dull, thin, and gray. Her perfectly manicured fingernails now looked brittle, dark yellow brown, and had become claws while her breathing now became shallow and raspy. Finally Maleficent's beautiful skin was now thin and one could see the veins criss-crossing underneath, moles, warts, and age spots were scattered across her body, and her skin had become stretched and withered in wrinkles as the beautiful persona the Wicked Witch had glamoured upon herself collapsed into dust around her revealing an old, decrepit woman: pale, thin, and sickly.

Carlos slowly crept closer as she stopped shivering and began crawling to her hands and knees before she whirled with a snarl to face him and Carlos reared back in disgust; while he knew she was hideous, it still didn't quite prepare him for this. The whites of her eyes were mixed with a pale grey and the irises were now a pale violet as the pupils narrowed to slits and the eyes sunk into her skull, her brow was pronounced with no eyebrows or lashes, her nose had flattened while the tip curved down almost touching her upper lip, the lips themselves had thinned and no longer seemed able to cover her mouth completely and her teeth were visible for all to see, teeth that seemed now heavily cemented at the gums and in the spaces between each tooth with plaque, and the teeth themselves were grey and looked ready to fall out.

"Look what you've done to me you selfish brat!"

"All I did was show everyone what you are."

Maleficent didn't like his answer as seen when she gave him a growling scoff and continued to crawl away from him and support herself on the fallen roof piece, her claws scraping against it with sharp, taping clicks.

"You're powerless and weak. You have no wand and no magick so just leave now Maleficent and never return."

"*Screeching screams*" went loose from the fallen Witch's lips as she stood and made a run toward Carlos, her claws ready to scratch his face and gouge his eyes out, in a mad attempt to kill the Wizard who bested her. Though he had expected this reaction, Carlos was still stunned before he thrust the wand in his hand, "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one." As the words left his lips, Carlos felt his three closest friends, his family, offer their support and energy, and a gleaming light swarmed the hag and enveloped her screaming and thrashing figure; when the light faded, everyone looked in shock as Maleficent vanished and a tiny, helpless lizard took her place.

Without the presence of Maleficent, the Fairy Godmother was free to wander again though most were focused on the tiny, vulnerable lizard that now stood where the hag once did.

"Oh wow Carlos," exclaimed Mal. "Did you do that?"

"No. No. No. No. Your mother did," answered the Headmistress and she hurried to the four now redeemed villains. "She shrank to the size of the love in her heart," she explained. "That's why it's so itty-bitty."

"Is she gonna be like that forever," asked the daughter of Maleficent.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she."

"I'm sorry Mal. I know she's your mother but I just wanted her to stop. She was going to hurt Ben. She was going to you you."

"It's alright," said Mal as she hugged Carlos in a tight, comforting embrace. "You did what you had to do and no one's blaming you."

"I believe this belongs to you," the young De Vil stated granting the wand back to its rightful owner.

"And this," the Fairy Godmother said with a soft smile, picking up a ring of gold that had been lying upon the floor, "belongs to you. You all have earned an 'A' in Goodness Class. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo."

In that moment, the rest of the castle was freed from Maleficent's freezing spell before Carlos found himself ripped from his violet-haired sister's hold and slammed into a muscular chest as muscled arms wrapped around his waist and a face nuzzled into his neck. "Ben it's alright. I'm okay."

"Don't you ever do that again," exclaimed Auradon's Soon-to-be-King. "Do you know how much I was worried? You could have been seriously hurt … or worse," he screamed not giving Carlos a chance to talk and defend himself before smashing their lips together in a harsh, hungry, and passionate kiss that easily turned into a battle for dominance which Ben easily won.

"I'm sorry, Ben," mumbled the young Wizard as he burrowed into his lover's chest. "I really am."

"Just never do that to me again," murmured the Crowned Prince before returning to his favorite perch when he once again snuggled into the smaller man's neck.

* * *

Later after the coronation and the party, when everything had calmed down, Carlos, Mal, Jay, and Evie sat with the royal family and the Fairy Godmother to finally truly explain what had originally brought them to Auradon and what eventually changed their minds.

"I knew about the love potion since our first date Carlos. Remember the Enchanted Lake? It washed away the effects. At first I was only pretending to see why you drugged me, but the more I spent time with you, I began to realize how adorable you were and how your personality made you beautiful no matter what others said. After I came to that conclusion, the more I realized I had stopped pretending and was actually falling for you. You may have only started this to get the wand, but I can honestly say … I love you Carlos, I really, really, love you. And because I love you, I want to be your boyfriend for real and I would, with your permission of course, really love it if you would allow me to court you."

By then Belle, their Headmistress, and Evie had soggy eyes but they all came pouring down as the others cheered with Carlos' single-worded response: yes.

* * *

In the months that followed, Auradon was peaceful once more and Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, especially Carlos, were welcomed with open arms after they had proved themselves. Not only that, but everyone who saw them could see how much Carlos and Ben truly loved the other, and plenty were waiting for a specific question to come up between the two lovers. Ben had gotten everything prepared the only problem was nothing seemed to go as planned and everytime he tried to ask, something had managed to _always_ prevent him from doing so. It was because of this that instead of asking during a special romantic dinner between the two, the dinner alone was going to have mountains of chocolate just for Carlos, he found himself doing so in front of the entire cafeteria, the four children of Villains were completing school.

"Oh I can't take it anymore," cried the voice of the royal son, drawing attention from everyone in the cafeteria as his voice carried throughout the room. "*Sigh* I was hoping to do this another way but everytime I tried something _always_ came up so … … … here it goes."

Carlos watched, his face red with the amount of attention he was getting, Ben slid from his seat though before he could ask, he heard the soft pop of something opening, and several gasps, Evie, Mel, Jay, and himself included. The newly coronated king was on one knee, a soft velvet box cradled in his hands, and nestled in the box was a beautiful ring. The band was made of pure gold, encrusted with tiny diamonds surrounding a larger, but still small sapphire.

"Carlos … … … throughout these past months, and truly since I first saw you, I loved you, I loved your insecure tendencies because it gave me a reason, as if I needed any, to protect and take care of you. I can honestly declare and promise I'll always be there for you, I'll always love you - forever. I don't care what others will say, I don't care if you're the son of Cruella, I don't care if you're a Wizard, and I don't care how you look, though you are beautiful, I only care about what makes you, you. How you love Dude with your entire being even after you met him a few minutes beforehand. How you always seem to need to thrust yourself into trouble to protect those you love. How you care with a compassion that not even some of the "Heroes" can. I love you and I will always love you. What I'm trying to say is … … … Carlos, will you marry me?"

"You … … … you want to marry me-e? Really?"

"Very much so."

"... … … YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

The cafeteria exploded into cheers and wolf cries as Ben picked Carlos up by his waist and twirled him around, Ben's own cheers overpowering all others, before sliding the ring onto Carlos' left ring finger and pulling him into a demanding, searing kiss as the outside world faded into the background, leaving only the newly engaged couple to themselves.

* * *

After the excitement of the cafeteria proposal, the two fiancees could hardly wait to get to their room to have their own celebration. It began with a heavy round of kissing, with Carlos draped across Ben, his arms around his neck and legs squeezing his waist before Ben kicked the door closed and placed Carlos upon his feet to turn and lock the door. Ben pulled Carlos' shirt off and stared hungrily at the slim torso that was before him.

"Fuck ... You're beautiful," Ben moaned out causing Carlos to blushed brightly.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to do something?"

Ben's smile deepened into a leering smirk that set Carlos on fire. Quickly, he took his own shirt off too, enjoying Carlos' hungry gaze and touch as the smaller male lifted his smaller hand to run it tenderly over each muscle of the defined torso. The Wizard could see that Ben was extremely tanned with hairless, mostly smooth skin and bulky muscles. They started to make out again. Ben tried to sneak his hands into Carlos' pants but settled for cupping his butt through his pants instead. Carlos fumbled with the button of Ben's pants as excitement raced through him. Once he managed to open them, he wrapped his hand around Ben's already leaking half-hard cock and made his older lover moan into his mouth. All of a sudden Ben jumped away and got rid of his remaining clothes frantically. He finished undressing Carlos as well, tearing clothes with gusto before settling back down on top of Carlos again.

Ben slowly slid his body up Carlos' body and grinding his hips down against his causing the smaller man to moan into the kiss as Ben caressed the soft skin. Ben swooped in to kiss Carlos, pushing him deeper into the bed while the younger man wraps his arms around his lover's shoulders, holding him close. The smaller man arched up as the King of Auradon slides his right hand down Carlos' stomach and brushed it into his pelvis, teasing the tip of the Wizard's already rock hard cock with the tips of his fingers before Carlos shifts himself around, pushing the larger male of him, as he swallows Ben's, to said man's surprise and making him gasp, shaft and started bobbing his head. Ben, eyes lidded and full of a fiery passion, watches his lover suck his cock, running his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth, tracing the vivid veins before coming to the head, swirling and dipping his tongue into the slit, and trying all he could to take Ben's seven inch long, two inch thick cock into his mouth even if doing so caused Carlos to gag and choke occasionally.

"Yes," Ben groans, eyes hazy with desire. "That feels so fucking good."

Carlos could feel himself blushing as his heart warms with Ben's gruff praise making his own prick twitch in response. Ben's hand curls around his cock, jerking the base in time with Carlos' eager bobbing, moving slower and gentler when Carlos mouthed at his cock and speeding up when the younger man took one or both balls, sometimes even the whole scrotum into his mouth. Ben's fingers curl tightly in his fiancee's hair, pulling his head back and his cock leaves the mouth with a slick pop.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum too soon. What do you want, love mmh?"

"I-I...I want..." Carlos moaned breathless and rock hard. "Can … can we … I want to suck your cock more but I want you in me."

Ben grinned happily as he guided Carlos to switch their positions so Carlos was on top and motioned for him to lay the opposite direction. Carlos' eyes lit up with excitement. He always wandered what the 69 position would be like, and now his fiancee was letting him find out. The Wizard got into position, spread eagle hovering over his lover and coming face to face with Ben's prominent dick. Carlos had been so absorbed by the king's cock that he was startled when he felt his ass cheeks spread and a tongue licked at his pink hole, it felt _**so**_ good. Ben started to eat Carlos out causing the slightly younger man to moan loudly. The King of Auradon stopped for a moment and said, "Go on, babe. Suck my cock."

The son of De Vil smiled and proceeded to lick the head of Ben's erection. The few drops of pre-come were surprisingly very sweet. Carlos wrapped his lips around his lover's dick and swirled his tongue around it. He also used his hands to stroke shaft that didn't fit into his mouth yet. This caused King to moan into the Wizard's ass. The stronger man ate Carlos' ass out as passionately as he kissed. He swirled his tongue around the hole before dipping it into his fiancee's ass tasting his essence. Ben proceeded to flush Carlos with as much pleasure as possible. Ben couldn't resist as his Carlos tasted divine, sweet and innocent, or he did before he pulled away.

"Your Majesty," Carlos says lowly, his voice husky and deep as he turns to face Ben. Holy Hell, did the way he says "Your Majesty" drive Ben wild. "I want you to fuck me."

"Turn around," the king ordered gruffly, "and bend over."

Carlos scrabbles off Ben's muscular boy, a grateful smile gracing his lips as he eagerly turns around and bends over crouching on all fours, his face an inch or two from the blue and gold silk sheets. Ben traces his fingers along the slimmer male's spine and down to the curve of his arse, his skin smooth and still burning warm beneath his hand and giving it a few sharp slaps as Carlos cried out at each strike. * _He looks amazing; fully nude and bent over, his pale flesh contrasting beautifully with the blue of the sheets on my … our bed_ ,* thinks Ben. Instead a spark of desire ignites in Ben's stomach and rises into his chest as he fetches a bottle of lube and tried for a condom but Carlos soon prevented that. "No! I want to feel you, not some … rubber inside me."

Ben feels himself shake in excitement as he spreads the lube over Carlos' ass and his thumb slips into Carlos' soon slippery, stretched hole and pumping his cock in the other hand. Carlos moans at feeling of Ben's thumb pumping into his ass before it was replaced by one, then two, then three of Ben's strong fingers. The Wizard rocked back and forth impaling himself on those fingers before becoming impatient; Ben must have felt the same because no long after, Carlos could feel the removal of Ben's finger and the hard, wide girth of a cock lineup, the swollen head pressing against his entrance.

"Ben, I need your cock. Please fuck me My King, please," Carlos whines, pushing back against Ben. He doesn't need to ask twice. Ben moans before he grips Carlos' hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him closer, so his butt was touching Ben's thighs, spreading the boy's legs, and thrusts inside, biting back a groan at the wet, tight heat of Carlos' passage. Carlos's eyes widened as he felt the head of Ben's rod breaches his hole and, in only a few seconds, he took the whole cock in a smooth and slick movement causing him to mewl against the mattress, his hands uselessly grasping at the smooth sheets and blankets. After a few thrusts Carlos jerks up as Ben hits his prostate. The Wizard's nearly animalistic groans and moans spurr the man behind him on and he accelerated the speed of his thrusts. Ben's thrusts were powerful and always hit Carlos' sweet spot, though Ben took care not to hurt his Sub while pounding into him.

"Tell me you need it."

"I need it Your Majesty! I want your dick! Fuck... I need it. I need you to fuck my ass!"

Ben was lost in a blur of sensation: his hands gliding against a sweat-soaked back, his cock ramming into a tight hole again and again. Carlos was shouting muffled encouragements but the words don't quite make it to the Dom's ear. Their coupling was dirty as Ben fucked his lover hard and fast, balls slapping against Carlos' firm ass. Ben continues his assault on Carlos' sweet spot relentlessly with his dick and he has him screaming in pleasure as the chocoholic pushes back his ass with every thrust.

Carlos moves against the bed with every rough thrust, his own body seeking friction against the soft surface. The velvety, slick walls of Carlos' body were dragging against Ben's cock with every move, sending waves of pleasure through Auradon's King. When the son of Belle and Beast looked down and saw how his cock would disappear between De Vil's firm ass cheeks, getting swallowed by that greedy hole over and over again, he snapped. Ben could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to slip his hands beneath his Sub to assist but it was too late. Carlos was soon arching against his Dom, crying out as he comes untouched. Ben felt Carlos' arse tighten around him, milking his cock and with one long thrust his cock erupts in pleasure. Ben shudders through his orgasm, pulse after pulse of come filling Carlos up to the brim. The king bows his head and rests it against the Wizard's back, catching his breath before slowly pulling out.

Sitting on the bed, they were snogging, Ben's soft lips moving against Carlos' chapped ones. The blonde king parted his lips slightly; tongue running over the De Vil's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Wizard gladly let his king slide his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues started to dance with each other, a passionate, hot battle for dominance. Meanwhile, the blonde slid his left hand into Carlos' hair, fascinated by its heavenly softness. His right hand was slowly trailing down the younger boy's torso caressing and grasping the lean muscles and soft, yet also course, skin. They stay like this for a while, content with their snogging, eventually manoeuvring to lay under the sheets and blankets with their heads resting upon soft pillows. The newly crowned King of Auradon spoons his Wizard from behind and wraps an arm around his lover's waist as the two males soon fall asleep.

* * *

* I noticed that in Oz: the Great and Powerful, Witches tended to have gems the colour of their elemental magick: Evanora's emerald for her green lightning, Glinda's diamond for her fog, and Theodora's ruby for her fire, so I did the same thing here. In Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent has the element of fire and her flames are green hence the emerald. I'm making Carlos' element ice hence his blue (because huge chunks of ice are apparently blue?) moonstone; I'm making Carlos' ice similar to Glinda's fog where he summons a fog that is so cold, everything it touches instantly freezes into ice.

✲ "You poor simple fools thinking you could defeat me. Me! The 'Mistress of all Evil'. Well here's your precious princess."

Maleficent: Disney's Sleeping Beauty


End file.
